scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Norm McFarLane Hears A Grizzly Bear
Gabbyabi10 Movie-spoof of "Horton Hears A Who" Cast * Horton - Norm McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Morton - Blinky Bill (The Adventures of Blinky Bill) * Mayor Ned McDodd - Boog (Open Season) * Tommy - Richard (The Little Engine That Could 2011)) * Yoyo - Sean Rafferty (Ready Jet Go) * Sour Kangaroo - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Vlad Vladikoff - Shaw (Open Season) * Yummo Wickersham - Nightmare Train (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) * Katie - Dot. * Sally O'Malley - Ursa (Open Season 3) * Miss Yelp - Courtney Babcock (Paranorman) * Mrs. Quilligan - Bubbles (Splash And Bubbles) * Hedy - Sydney (Ready Jet Go) * Hooly - Mindy Melendez (Ready Jet Go) * Helen - Mel (Kody Kapow) * Heather - Amy Gonzales (Capture The Flag) * The Councilman - Yoko * Jessica Quilligan - Teacher (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) * the Wichersham Brothers - Hudson,Beverly,Lou and Bud,Mayor,Jillian and Ace (The Little Engine That Cloud 2011)) * Dr. Mary Lou Larue - Longley Goodenmeyer (Chuck's Choice),Alvin,Simon And Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Rudy - Reeko (Stuart Little 3) * Old Time Who - Danny (Under Wraps) * Bunny Vlad - Ploey (Ploey: You Never Fly Alone) * Joe the Construction Worker - E.B. (Hop) * Obnoxious Who - The Owl (The Owl and Co) * Town Cryer - Gudio (The Land Beofre Time Xll: The Great Day of the Flyers) * Who Mom - Samantha Goldwing (Capture The Flag) * Another Who - Mike Goldwing (Capture The Flag) * Who Girl - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) * Helga - Miss Miller (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Heidi - Marty Farr (Capture The Flag) * Hanna - Duane (Quackerz) * Hildy - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) * Holly - Patty (Frozen in Time) * Dentist - Scott Goldwing (Capture The Flag) * Who Kid - Robin Hood (Robin Hood: Mischief In Sherwood) * Willie Bear - Commander Duckmus (Quackerz) * Who Girl - Lady Marian (Robin Hood: Mischief In Sherwood) * Wickersham Guards - Maurice (The Jungle Bunch) and Bob (Frozen in Time) * Glummox Mom - Audrey (The Lorax (2012)) * Who Child 1 - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) * Whoville Citizens - Various Unstable Fables Characters * Nool Animals - Various Nat Geo Kids Characters * Who Girl - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) * Dave - Sam (Dear Dracula) * Joe - Ranger Rob * Bert from Accounting - Andre Furiki (Furiki Wheels) * Mr. Farfoogan from Clugan Farfoogans - Animals (Open Season) * Old Man in Bathtub - Chobado (Furiki Wheels) * Animals from Jungle of Nool - Lilly (Abominable Christmas),Carol (Frozen in Time),Kitty Softpaws (Puss In Boots),Fred (The Jungle Bunch),Livingston Taylor (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab),Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales),Longway (Quackerz),Bitz & Bob,Trouble,Grace,Marian,Pancho,Caitlin and Nicolas (Jingliks) * Mayor's Daughters - Dana (Dino Dana),Tom-Thomas (The Fixies) and Emma (Dear Dracula) * Horton Nose Inflated - Norm McFarLane Inflated (Deviantart) Gallery Norm mcfarlane by akmalfikri123-dbb1d3u.jpg|Norm McFarlane as Horton Boog.png|Boog as Mayor Category:Gabbyabi10 Category:Horton Hears A Who Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Hanna-Barbera Cartoon Studios V750 Category:Gabbyabi10 Warner Bros. and Village Roadshow Pictures Movies